1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which uses a record bearing medium such as a magnetic recording disc or drum and has shifting means for shifting the recording or reproducing position of a recording and/or reproducing head relative to the record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind which records information on a rotating disc-shaped record bearing medium such as a magnetic recording disc in the form of helical or concentrical recording tracks and/or reproduces the recorded information from the medium, it is important to accurately and reliably load the record bearing medium at a predetermined position by simple means. Heretofore, the apparatus of this kind has been loaded with the record bearing medium by means of a motor which is arranged solely for that purpose. However, the provision of such driving means solely for the loading purpose results in a complicated structural arrangement and thus hinders reduction in size and cost of the apparatus.